A TIME FOR A DESPARATE MIRICLE
by Naoyasha
Summary: Naoyashy is at the edge of life and death as the blood leaks from his body! Narku has apparently killed Naoyasha but thre is one microscopic ray of hope! What will happen? WELL! READ IT!PLEASE review. common... you know you wana...


_Inuyasha's 4__th__ Brother_

_A TIME OF A DESPARATE MIRICAL_

Hi! Its Me again… well… you cant really see me.. But oh well! So, as you remember (or if you don't im saying it again) Naoyasha was hit with a beam of energy and it put him in serious condition and currently seem dead! Let's see what happens on this chapter on INUYASHA"S 4th BROTHER! (I really got to change the name)

"Look, he needs some time, but for a special reason, ill let you stay inside to see what we do." The man said. He was wearing a black robe with a red make down the sides and center.

"What are they going to do to him?" Shippo asked. Kagome knew everyone was worried especially Inuyasha, he finally found his missing brother though he didn't know he had one, and he's about to die.

Looking around the room, there were blood stains all around.

"Ok... Let's begin."

Then, soil from a pot in the room began to cove the body of Naoyasha. A few second late, the carcass was completely covered in soil. Then It moved, Then surprisingly enough that everyone jumped back, Naoyasha jumped out of the dirt, and shook off the dirt.

"DAMIT! THAT'S THE 3rd TIME THIS MONTH!" Naoyasha said. (HA! AND YOU THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD…)

"Kagome, is he like kikio?!" Shippo said, shaking so violently that his tail fur was moving itself.

"NO! Besides, im not dead or made of clay." Naoyasha said with surprise that he would say that.

"look, now im alive again why don't we head to the training area? You'll need to train if your gonna stay here"

Well, that was stupid. Got ya all worked up for nothing. That was part 1! Because im such a nice guy, ill put part 2 on this page.

_When the training begins!_

They arrive at a 5 story tall structure and around the second floor windows there were dragons and the 3rd floor windows were covered with flowers.

"Hey Naoyasha, what do those dragons represent?" Miroku asked.

"They represent power, that's the physical and strength gym. That's the first stop."

"Arf!"

"Oh, and Mikoru will be helping you out."

Once they got into chamber 1 and the test began.

"ok, do you remember that intoxicating gas that you encountered?" Naoyasha said from a small room while the others listened inside the training room.

"Yes" Everyone said.

"you will be tested on how long you can last until you all get drunk, and if one stats attacking another ill turn off the gas and ill let you out."

Then when he activated the gasses he ran out of the small room with a jar and took off the lid and put it angst the jet and shook it and it turned into sake (Japanese wine)

And ran back into the room and drank. (And fell over backwards)

"ARF! AR AR AR ARF!" Mikoru barked

Well, they passed the drunkards test with no problem at all.. ok, maybe one, Shippo ran into a wall.

"Now number 2. Strength. I want you to hit or shoot that concrete wall with all you got.

Recordings

Inuyasha…. 360.24… good

Kagome… 209.923… good

Shippo…310… good

Sango…450.321… excellent

Miroku.. 9812635237.1…???????

"Hmm… last one. Defense and reaction."

Naoyasha inspects their weapons.

"Hey, Kagome and Shippo. You need a better weapon to protect yourself."

Naoyasha hands them a sword and there huge but very light. light enough that Shippo could carry it with one hand. The sword has red leather covering the handle and the sword had engravings in Japanese. '

"BGIEN! Oh and ill be joining you."

Thud crash ECT.

5 minutes later…

"Perfect, you're all alive." Naoyasha said." How about we hit the bar. Don't worry Shippo; you can play at my place."

"REALY! This is great! Thanks!" Shippo yelled in excitement.

"Just a few rules ok. Number 1, if you break something, put it in my room. It has my name on it. Number 2. If you get hungry, there's a closet in the basement with things you just open and eat and save some for later ok? Last rule, if you want to use my TV press the big button."

after Shippo arrived at Naoyasha's house and the same with Mikoru, they went to the "bar". Well.. I cant tell you that due to high violence, drunkenness and VERY bad singing and Naoyasha was always in that cyber café.

THE END! Ok….

_By:Naoyasha_


End file.
